San Quema Libros
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU][¿Spamano?] [un poquito de Gerita] ¡Por fin San Juan! Bueno, la vispera con las hogueras que necesitaba para quemar los libros del curso. Lovino va dispuesto a quemarlos con su hermano, el amigo de su hermano, el novio de su hermano, el hermano de su hermano y los amigos del hermano del novio de su hermano, que no había visto en su vida. ¿podrá aguantarlos en esa noche?


**San Quema Libros**

Por fin llegó el día 23 de Junio, para algunas personas no era nada más que la víspera, pero, para otras con él, era un día perfecto por todo lo que iba a pasar a la noche. Durante toda la mañana se dedico en dormir a pierna suelta, un duro trabajo para poder despertarse descansado. Ya para el medio día, su hermano lo había despertado para ir a comer algo de pasta después de una larga ducha. Con el calor del verano, sin hacer nada en la cama ya sudaba como un cerdo. Algo que hizo muy al final fue ordenar todo lo que iba a llevar. Si en algo se caracterizaba la noche previa a San Juan era la hoguera. Él solo iba a la hoguera por dos cosas: su hermano y sus libros. Los miró detenidamente, junto con los cuadernos y los apuntes que habían quedado sueltos. Quería quemar todo lo que había usado durante el duro curso pero su mochila (ya muy castigada) no podría aguantar eso, la toalla para sentarse en la hierba y un poco de comida además de la cartera, las llaves y el teléfono. Quizás dejaba algún cuaderno en la casa y lo reciclaba después pero le daba una pereza increíble y se conocía a si mismo: después se olvidaría del tema.

" _Vamos fratello que llegamos tarde"_ escuchó a su hermano desde la puerta principal de la casa, ya preparado y muy nervioso. Por el tono de la voz, sabía que ya llegarían tarde a su encuentro con su grupo de amigos y lo necesitaba porque no encontraba las dichosas llaves.

" _Ya voy, Feli"_ le gritó cansado desde su habitación, intentando levantar su mochila con sobre peso

Nada más bajar al portal, tuvieron que ir corriendo a por el autobús. En una de las ideas brillantes de Kiku (el amigo friki japonés de su "brillante" hermano) le había dicho de estar en una hora estándar en la entrada del parque. Tendrían que pasar cerca del lago de los patos antes de llegar a el parque, donde habían unas pequeñas laderas (dadas por los escalones que formaban un extraño mirador al lago. Antes el pequeño lago (si es que se le podía llamar a esa cosa artificial y fea donde algunos perros se caían en un momento de motivación) era una pequeña reserva mucho más bonita y vallada, con más animalillos que los viejos alimentaban a base de migajas de pan del día anterior. Por culpa de una serie de niños irresponsables que se lo saltaban porque les parecía guay, tuvieron que cambiarlo. Esos escalones se mantuvieron dejando una rampa perfecta para tumbarse en los calurosos días de verano y mantener a raya a los niños que jugaban en el parque que daba en frente) donde pondrían sus toallas. En un momento de subidón incoherente, Lovino cambió su toalla de playa simple con unas lineas que parecían sacadas del gimp, por la toalla del monstruo del espagueti volador. A veces le daban ganas de gritar que si, era pastafari, pero hasta entonces, solo lo demostraría con su toalla y su amor incondicional a la pasta.

" _Dad gracias al autobús y a que Ludwig todavía no ha llegado"_ les dijo Kiku sin apartar la vista de su móvil. Por lo poco que sabía, estaba muy enganchado a un juego de ritmo en el móvil y por un evento, a penas despegaba la vista de la pantalla. Con duro entrenamiento y golpes accidentales, había adquirido la habilidad de no perder un full combo por andar en la calle. Esa habilidad, a pesar de ser realmente rara e innecesaria, era digna de admirar. " _Por lo que se, está discutiendo con su hermano porque pretendía venir porque si con sus amigos"_

Lovino no conocía a los amigos del hermano de Ludwig, sin embargo al hermano si y le daban ganas de nunca haberlo conocido. Gilbert era orgulloso, ruidoso, un tanto idiota y muy molesto cuando se lo proponía. Tenía un gran don en sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Kiku ya le había manifestado que no lo quería cerca cuando jugaba a cualquier juego, era uno de los pocos capaces de hacerlo desconcentrar y perder. Pero el alvino se lo había tomado a broma, molestando más al pobre japonés. Lovino también sabía que tenía más amigos, en especial un griego con el que se llevaba demasiado bien. Pero el griego también tenía sus amigos, por lo que ese día seguro que habrían pactado algo como Skype.

" _Perdón el retraso"_ dijo Ludwig nada más llegar. Si él llegaba tarde, seguro que habría una conjunción extraña de astros o una catástrofe, pues no era nada común en él. Con aquella frase, a Lovino se le ocurrió una serie de chistes que se iba a reservar para que su hermano no se vengara cambiando sal por azúcar o desaparecer todo el queso para sus platos. Al ver en la lejanía como Gilbert aparecía con dos hombres de su misma estatura, supo que no pudo parar a la intromisión gratuita de su hermano. Nada más verlo, Kiku solo lo maldijo en su idioma natal antes de volver a centrarse en su nueva canción. " _No he podido evitarlo"_

Igualmente, el mayor de los hermanos decidió fingir desinterés con su teléfono, agradeciendo haber instalado el día anterior una serie de juego un tanto absurdas como "zombie con un pogo", Pokemon y otros dos indies que seguro que acabaría desinstalando por la maldita publicidad. Antes de fingir se fijó en los dos amigos de Gilbert. A la primera vista, no le cayeron bien, pues el moreno de ojos verdes era muy alegre y no dejaba de sonreír por nada mientras chinchaba al alvino y el rubio tenía una actitud de fallido Don Juan con cada chica que se cruzaba. Se imaginaba que no se había dado cuenta que iban a ver hogueras por la ropa. También no entendía que hacía el moreno con una camisa de tirantes negra y zapatillas desgastadas con unos piratas. Quizás iba a ser uno de esos locos sin aprecio a la vida que iban a saltar por la hoguera. A pesar de no conocerlo, deseo intensamente que se le cayeran las zapatillas a la hoguera.

El camino al sitio donde había previsto estuvo lleno de comentarios de la gente por el grupo extravagante que se había formado. Mientras que se podía escuchar como algunas chicas se fijaban en el moreno (no, Gilbert no tenía la cabeza para presentar sus amigos) que hablaban de a saber que con la atenta mirada de Ludwig, que no decía nada pues tenía a su hermano mayor molestando sin compasión. Nada más llegar, tanto él como Kiku guardaron el móvil un pequeño momento para sacar sus toallas y sentarse. Miró la pira que se había formado y como algunos críos, acompañados de sus padres, dejando los cuadernos de esos años entre los huecos. Tuvo una gran tentación y dejarlos ya para no tener que tirarlos como bumerán y correr el riesgo de que hojas acabaran en posesión de quien no debían. Finalmente optó por esperar un poco y no parecer un niño entusiasmado por ver arder todo el material que tan mal rato le habían hecho pasar: desde las complejas traducciones del latín, formulas aun más complejas de economía, comentarios de texto y demás. Quizás le daba pena el workbook, pues a penas lo había usado (como máximo dos ejercicios) y el resto eran pintadas por aburrimiento.

" _Chicos, venga, no podéis besaros"_ cuando escuchó esa ridícula frase de Gilbert, tanto él como Kiku miraron a su hermano como se besaba a Feli, ajeno al alvino. Por huir de ese momento, bajo corriendo la ladera con todo su material y se tomó su tiempo (más de diez minutos) para colocar cada libro y cuaderno. Vio que algún chalado había dejado la foto de una tía buena y solo pudo pensar que era su ex a forma de venganza, a la par de un peluche de corazón que si se apretaba, con su voz tétrica electrónica decía "I Love You". Aguantó la risa pensando que podría estar por ahí la persona con el corazón roto. Se giro para ver como todavía su hermano Feli besaba a Ludwig mientras Kiku jugaba a su juego, Gilbert con el rubio a la cartas y el castaño simplemente desaparecía sin dar explicaciones. Se preguntó como podía estar con esos frikis. Revisó sus bolsillos para ver si tenía un poco de suelto y al ver que si, fue directo al camión de helados que habían puesto justo al lado del camión de la cruz roja.

" _Te recomiendo más que el helado, el granizado de cereza"_ se giró para ver que era el moreno amigo del alvino. Sonreía como un idiota y en sus manos tenía un helado de dos bolas: uno que tenía pinta de chocolate y uno blanco. ¿Nata? " _Entra mejor que el helado. Mi nombre es Antonio, no se si te lo he dicho antes"_

" _Estabas ocupado hablando con mi hermano"_ le reprochó. En ningún momento el caradura se había acercado.

" _Es que tengo la mala manía de preguntarle recetas a tu hermano. Es mi compañero en el grado de cocina y siempre se nos va un poco. A veces creo que lo hace a propósito, para pinchar a Ludwig"_

decidió hacerle caso en su consejo por el maldito calor. Cada vez sentía más y más que se derretía. No comprendía porque Antonio no estaba en el suelo, desmayado, si con todo el negro que vestía no podía seguir siendo persona. Decidió ni preguntarle ni agradecer el magnífico consejo.

"¿ _Vas a saltar?"_ le preguntó mientras volvían. Él no quería volver con ese imbécil, menos seguir hablando.

" _NO"_ contestó de forma seca y realmente borde

"Q _ue pena"_ fue lo último que le escuchó

Durante el resto de la tarde, antes de que encendieran las hogueras, intentó aprender de la gran paciencia japonesa para ignorar a aquellos tres sujetos. Le era realmente imposible: demasiado molestos. Pero por lo menos lo entretenían un poco y les hacía olvidar que, al lado suyo, habían dos cambiando saliva.

Vio como empezaban a llegar los policías para hacer el cordón por el que los niños no pasarían. Con el viento fresco (y muy necesario) que había empezado, sin duda fue un bálsamo calmante, pero quizás esparcía mucho más las cenizas que se producirían en la hoguera. Se fijo como un montón de gente se ponían en corro, como si aquello fuera un ritual de incineración. Pensó que eran una tanda de idiotas, pues cuanto más cerca con más gente, iba a ser cada vez más imposible ver la pira y más posible ver señoras o niños molestos o un ladrón de carteras. Nada más encenderlo, las llamaradas eran impresionantes. Sacó su teléfono (amaba su carcasa de la bandera de Italia) para sacarle algunas fotos. Con el viento moviendo y acrecentando el fuego haciendo que sus lenguas adquirieran formas un tanto diversas y espectaculares, era imposible no hacerle una foto. Aguanto un grito de alegría al ver como sus apuntes (junto con otras cosas de la demás gente que no le importaban en los absoluto) eran pasto de las llamas. Ahí iban las exigencias de las peores clases, los creadores de sus agobios, sus calificaciones raspadas... aunque sabía que solo estaría tranquilo por tres meses, después se había metido a otro infierno peor. Por lo menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que no tocaría más cosas inútiles.

Hasta que la pila bajó para que la gente pudiera empezar a saltar, tuvo que pasar un buen rato que Lovino aprovecho para robarle un poco de comida a los amigos de su hermano. Estaban como los primeros hominidos al descubrir el fuego: pasmados. ¿Esos luego querrían saltar sobre el fuego? Creció una gran ansia de verlos caer en la hoguera. Entre sus cosas encontraron paquetes pequeños de aceitunas que los devoró en un segundo, patatas (solo comió las de jamón) y le dio tiempo a robarles un paquete de cortezas fritas antes de que se dieran cuenta de la desaparición de la mochila. No tuvo problemas con el agua, eso ya se lo quitaba sin reparos a su hermano menor.

" _Vale, me pido primero"_ escuchó a Antonio mientras pedía espacio a los presentes. Ya estaba a una altura perfecta para saltar y el moreno quería ser quien lo estrenara. Nadie puso objeción por miedo. Parecía que no tenía sentido común, pues algunas llamas parecían altas al igual que unos troncos. Pero ahí estaba Antonio: con dos huevos, su ropa corta y con ganas de jugarse sus zapatillas desgarradas.

Para su sorpresa, la saltó bien y no se quejó de posibles quemaduras como lo fue un señor después. Lovino decidió sentarse mientras veía como el trío, junto a otras personas, saltaban cada vez más tranquilas. De vez en cuando se la jugaban para bajar el nivel y buscaban diagonales peores solo para ver si pasaba algo interesante. Lo único remarcable, sin duda, fue como a una chica un tanto idiota se le ocurría saltar con chanclas y una de ellas se quedó quemándose en la hoguera. Lovino no pudo parar de reír y gano una bofetada. Igualmente siguió riéndose de ella al ver como iba cojeando a la hierba hasta que una de sus amigas volviera con un par de chanclas de unos puestos que habían cerca.

El karma era puñetera a veces. Aun cuando seguía no solo riendose de ella, también de unos chicos que bautizo también como "Los Primeros Hominidos" o "Homo Erectus" (pues con un palo cogían papeles o un poco de juego y lo llevaban a una micro hoguera que habían creado y se reunían para verlo totalmente maravillados como un gran descubrimiento), Antonio fue a saltar con la mala suerte que, en su diagonal, se encontraba él totalmente sentado y no pudo frenar a tiempo. Se lo había comido con patatas. Aun encima suyo, aguantando muy mal la risa, intentaba disculparse, pero le llamaba bastardo y lo empujaba para que dejara de estar encima suyo. Estaba sudando, si lo tocaba simplemente la piel ardía y la situación parecía sacada de una película de porno gay mala en su retorcida imaginación pues con su risa y su mal intento de ponerse de pie hacía que tocara y manchara su camisa que, por el tirón, había perdido algún que otro botón superior, a la par que sus caras habían estado muy cerca, casi podían haber rozado labios, estaba seguro. Pero simplemente no se dio.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron, pues de sus padres tenían un pequeño horario y no podían quedarse a ver como la gente sin sentido común caminaba sobre las brasas aun ardiendo. Aun tenía un gran cabreó por culpa del moreno saltarín, a pesar de que su hermano dijera que le había caído bien al chico. Como si le importara.

" _¡Hey! Espero que no te importe haberle pedido tu número a tu hermano, pero te propongo ir a tomar algo para arreglar lo de la caída"_

" _Si pagas tu"_ le contestó algo rojo al recordar aquella incómoda escena " _y no solo una cosa"_

" _Hecho"_

* * *

 _Iepale~  
_

 _Ayer fueron por fin las hogueras y no podía faltar un fanfic así. No podía._

 _Dedicada a la Rui de mi corazón latino (?)_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima~_


End file.
